


Itch

by quicksparrows



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, if you squint i guess - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksparrows/pseuds/quicksparrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sharpened fingertips of his gauntlets are troublesome indeed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

**Author's Note:**

> idk but no one can stop me

.

 

 

Prince Leo sighs audibly. So audibly, in fact, that Niles is acutely aware that the Prince wishes to not only be heard, but _acknowledged._

"My poor prince," Niles croons. "Whatever is the matter?"

Prince Leo looks his way, though he keeps the rest of his body stock-still. Not very difficult to do that in full armor, really, and it is his first set. It'd take any man time to adjust to new armor after a promotion, and Prince Leo is no different.

"Fine," he says. "I have the worst itch right now. Right on my..."

He trails off, looking down, and then he flexes his fingers to demonstrate his predicament. The sharpened fingertips of his gauntlets are troublesome indeed. Niles leans in and wiggles his fingers in solidarity.

"Go on, ask. What else is a retainer for?"

Prince Leo hesitates, and then says: "Fine. Just get it over with."

That's when Odin walks in, right when Niles is digging under Prince Leo's codpiece.

It is also when Odin walks right back out again.

"You know, he could have gotten the other side," Niles asks, adding in an unnecessary little tickle that almost makes Leo cringe. "Twice as efficient."

Prince Leo just sighs again, even more audibly.


End file.
